Free Spirit
by Red Witch
Summary: The night after 'Armada' takes place, Goose still has trouble fitting in and he's not sure he wants to.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters has been blown up with the Queen's Armada. Just another mad fic in my mad brain. Takes place shortly after the episode 'Armada'. **

**Free Spirit**

The entire complex of BETA Mountain seemed alive with celebration. The day before had been Earth's darkest hour, brought to the brink of destruction by the Queen of the Crown's Armada. It was only with the resolve of the soldiers of Earth and the courage and bravery of the Galaxy Rangers that saved the planet. (Not to mention a little dumb luck thanks to a certain space pirate)

Even the outside complex that still bore the scars of the attack seemed minimal compared to the feeling of elation. Earth and the League of Planets had dealt the Queen of the Crown a crushing blow. It would take years for her to amass another fleet such as before if ever. And that was time she did not have. There were already reports of rebellions happening on several other planets in her empire. Rebellions that the Queen could not stifle at the same time.

The Main Hall, a large room used mainly for conferences and strategy was now a scene of celebration. Leaders from both Earth and other planets were there, toasting and celebrating their victory. The mood was jubilant and everyone was thrilled to be at what was already described as the party of the century.

Well, maybe not everyone.

One of the celebrated heroes, Shane Gooseman was not so happy to be there. He absently tugged at the collar of his dress uniform. It felt as if it was strangling him. The room was too noisy for his sensitive ears to handle. The lights seemed far too bright than necessary to light up the room. The food was far too gourmet for his tastes. And the company he was with didn't help matters.

_It's as if they were the ones flying out there in outer space getting shot at, _Shane grumbled to himself glaring at the senators making toasts. _Not even a minute before Niko and I returned with the information about the fake star stones Slade was using they were all getting ready to throw in the towel. Even Commander Walsh was going to just give up…_

_Of course none of that matters now, _Shane looked at the partygoers in dismay. _It's back to business as usual. Wheeling and dealing in order to increase the size of their bank account rather than help the people who voted them in. And people keep voting for these idiots? I'll never understand Earth politics. _

"Once again let's raise our glasses in toast to the heroes of the hour! The Galaxy Rangers!" Another politician called out over the intercom.

_That must be the twentieth person to make a speech since this whole thing started, _Shane winced as someone hit a spotlight on him where he stood. _Not this again…_

"Rangers Zachery Foxx, Walter Hartford, Niko and Shane Gooseman!" The rather tipsy politician boomed. Each time a name was announced people applauded.

Shane couldn't help but notice that the applause was rather subdued when they announced his name. Especially from the Board of World Leaders. _It's probably killing them that they owe their lives to the Supertrooper. _He smirked to himself. He enjoyed watching the senators and other bigwigs squirm.

He didn't care. He wasn't a Galaxy Ranger for the applause anyway.

Niko made her way to him after the toast. She was also wearing her dress uniform. "It's a celebration Goose, lighten up."

"I think I'd rather take on **another** armada instead of being stuck in here," Shane growled.

"You're not the only one," Zach grumbled as he walked up to them with Doc. "I just had to talk Eve Wheiner down from the buffet table. **Again!**"

"That's nothing," Doc gave him a look. "I had a talk with her mother who also had a bit too much to drink. Let's just say I had to pull some fast maneuvers to preserve my honor. Not to mention my pants."

"I knew it was a mistake to bring my kids to this party," Zach groaned.

"Some party," Shane grumbled. "Mostly a bunch of politicians boasting about a victory they had no part of."

_"Can anybody find meeeeeeeeeeeeeee somebody to looooooooooooveeeee!"_ A very loud drunken female voice was heard over the crowd.

"And a few drunken idiots to liven things up," Shane grimaced.

"EVE! GET OFF THAT TABLE YOUNG LADY!" Senator Wheiner screamed at the top of his lungs. "PUT YOUR TOP BACK ON!"

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport, Eric!" Another woman's voice was heard. "WHEEE!"

"YOU TOO MARTHA!" The senator shouted at his wife.

"So **that's** where she gets it from," Zach blinked. "Excuse me I have to go find my kids!" He ran off to try and protect their innocent little minds as well as their eyeballs.

"I don't think this is the type of exposure Eve Wheiner had in mind for her music career," Niko smirked.

"I heard she's boasting that she's gonna shoot a rock video on Tortuna," Doc remarked.

"Come on, not even a Wheiner is **that** stupid," Shane gave him a look. Doc shrugged. "Then again…"

"MARTHA WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!" Wheiner whined. "DON'T DO **THAT** WITH THE ARTICHOKE DIP!"

"You must admit that the entertainment is quite interesting," Doc snickered.

"The **only** thing interesting around here," Shane winced as the noise of the crowd grew louder.

"Come on Shane, relax and enjoy yourself," Niko smiled.

"How can anyone enjoy themselves in this madness?" Shane asked. "They're all celebrating as if the Crown Empire has fallen already. That's not true by a long shot!"

"No, but this is the largest sign of hope we've had against the Queen for a long time," Niko said.

"Yeah so relax and enjoy yourself," Doc smiled. "Live a little my Gooseman."

The music began to stir again. This time to a pleasant waltz. "Would you like to dance?" Niko asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Shane raised an eyebrow. He took her hand and both went out on the dance floor. Shane felt his heart skip a beat as they danced.

He also heard a few remarks with his sensitive hearing. "My goodness! That Ranger Gooseman is a lovely specimen isn't he? Perhaps I should have a dance with him!"

"Trust me my dear you don't **want** to," Another voice was heard. "That's the Supertrooper!"

"I thought those creatures were all frozen?"

"Not all of them."

"Goodness! He looks so human! One would never know…"

More whispers could be heard. And as hard as he tried, Shane couldn't block them all out.

"I can't believe she's dancing with him! What does she see in…?"

"Where did that freak learn to dance? If Walsh is wasting our funding…"

"Can't believe Walsh let that animal loose at this party."

"Still hasn't brought in a single Supertrooper! I still say we can't trust him!"

It was clear that last comment Niko heard as well. She glared at the person who made it past Shane's shoulder. Shane sarcastically whispered in her ear. "Fun isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Shane," Niko sighed. "Some people can be so…"

"It's not your fault," Shane whispered back as they danced. "No matter what I do, no matter how many lives I save…To **them** I'm always going to be a Supertrooper. A threat to them."

"You're not a Supertrooper anymore, Shane," Niko looked into his eyes. "You're a Galaxy Ranger."

"If only it was that simple, Niko," Shane smiled sadly. "The truth is that part of me will always be a Supertrooper. I can't escape that. Oh I can suppress it but it will still always be there. I will never belong to human society. And you know something? I don't want to."

Shane made an elegant bow to Niko when the music stopped. Everyone in the room had been watching them. Shane then walked past her through the crowd, which wisely parted as he went past. He could still hear the buzz of disapproval around him.

"I gotta get outta here," Shane grumbled to himself and made his way out the nearest exit. "Before I **really** start acting like a Supertrooper."

"Ranger Gooseman? Where are you going?" Buzzwang asked as Shane nearly knocked him over. "Ranger Gooseman?"

Shane could not make his way to the lower levels where the robo steeds were quartered fast enough. "Triton," Shane threw off his dress uniform jacket and left it on the ground as he mounted his horse. "Let's ride!"

"You see agitated, Goose," Triton noticed.

"I'm not much for crowds," Shane grumbled. "YA!"

Shane nearly cried out in joy as he rode Triton through the night into the wilderness surrounding BETA Mountain. Few things made him as happy as riding. He could forget about being a Supertrooper for a while and just enjoy the sensation of the wind in his hair and the speed of his robotic steed.

"You seem much better now, Goose," Triton observed.

"They can have their freaking parties and stupid speeches!" Shane whooped. "This a **real **celebration of freedom!"

They came upon a hidden trail, one of many secret places Shane had discovered while riding. It winded through a small canyon to a hidden lake with a waterfall flowing into it. The full moon and the bright stars were reflected in it's clear beauty.

Shane took in a deep breath as he dismounted. The air was warm and clear around him. It took Shane only a moment to throw aside the what remained of his inhibitions as well as his uniform. As soon as he had stripped down to his boxer shorts he dove into the cool refreshing water.

In a rare moment of peace, Shane happily swam and splashed in the water. Diving underneath and chasing what few stray fish were around. He broke the surface and enjoyed large gulps of warm fresh air.

It had occurred to him more than once that a genetically altered being like himself, a creature of science and technology was happiest out in the wild under the stars. It was a very odd yet amusing thought to him.

"Riders approaching," Triton gave out a warning.

To Shane's surprise he saw Zach and Doc riding on their metal horses along with Zach Jr. hanging on to his father. "So this is where you took off to," Doc snickered. "Out for a moonlight swim on Goose Lake?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Shane blinked as he came out of the water.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Zach gave him a look.

"When Eve Wheiner started throwing her clothes off Zach thought it might be a good idea to take the kid for a ride," Doc snickered at Shane's lack of dress. "Good choice Captain."

"At least **I'm **wearing underwear," Shane grumbled feeling a little embarrassed being caught off guard. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Oh you know, keen Galaxy Ranger Senses," Doc dismounted.

"Doc used one of his programs to track you," Zach Jr. told him.

"Yeah I **figured** that," Shane groaned. He heard another set of hooves approach. "What the…?"

"Can't you boys go **anywhere** without causing trouble?" Niko smirked as she rode up with Jessica behind her. "Nice look Shane."

"Whoa," Jessica blinked as she got a look at Shane.

"Goose put some pants on **please?"** Zach groaned. "What is this place anyway?"

"One of my secret trails," Shane told him. Another set of hooves could be heard. "Or at least it **was.**"

"Oh my, oh my…" Buzzwang unsteadily rode a metal horse alongside Commander Walsh who was riding a gold metal horse of his own. "Ranger Gooseman! Ranger Gooseman!"

"What is this? Is everyone from BETA coming down here?" Shane grumbled as he grabbed his pants and put them on.

"Ranger Gooseman! You forgot your dress jacket!" Buzzwang waved it wildly. This caused him to fall from his metal steed. "Oops!"

"You seem to be out of uniform," Commander Walsh raised an eyebrow.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Shane blinked.

"The same thing you are," Walsh remarked. "Well maybe not **quite** the same."

"You couldn't stand the Senators either I take it?" Zach remarked.

"That and I had to escape the clutches of Mrs. Wheiner," Commander Walsh dismounted. "Don't ask."

"You too?" Doc asked.

"That family is a menace," Walsh groaned.

"Forget the Queen of the Crown and Supertroopers. They're the **real **threat to the universe," Shane snickered.

"This place is beautiful," Jessica looked around. "And the moon is so bright!"

"No wonder you like to come here," Zach Jr. whistled.

"It's a good place to clear my head," Shane nodded.

"Hey Dad can we stay here a while?" Zach Jr. asked.

"Please Dad?" Jessica asked.

"Why not?" Zach took out some portable lights from Brutus' saddlebag.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Zozo cried out as he and Waldo unsteadily rode up to them.

"It seems that the party has relocated itself," Waldo grunted, clearly uncomfortable riding.

"I hope not," Doc groaned. "I'm running out of places to hide from the Whieners."

"You don't want to know what Mrs. Whiner…suggested to me," Waldo shuddered. "That woman is just as repulsive as her husband."

"That's a hard standard to beat," Shane snorted.

"Hey," Jessica looked at Shane. "Goose…You don't have a belly button."

"That's weird," Zach Jr. looked at him.

"Kids!" Zach admonished his children. "Don't be rude."

"It's okay…" Shane shrugged and went to put on a shirt. "Born from a test tube remember?"

"All the nutrients the infant troopers needed was pumped into the tubes during the gestation period," Walsh explained. "No need for an umbilical cord."

"Can I touch it?" Jessica asked in innocence.

"Jessie!" Zach admonished.

"It doesn't bother you?" Shane asked.

"I think it's pretty cool," Jessica said.

"Not everyone would think so," Shane admitted.

"Jessie don't be rude," Zach chided.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Shane let her poke at his stomach before he put his shirt on.

"Hey I got some grub from the commissary!" Zozo pulled out some food and drinks out of his saddlebags. "Let's eat!"

"Good idea," Doc nodded. "The Doctor is starving."

"I've got the fire," Zach made a grin. He had set up some wood. "Watch this kids."

Zach lightly touched his badge and pointed his finger at the wood. A light zap went out from the finger, igniting the wood into flames. "Whoa!" Zach Jr. gasped. "Dad when did you learn to do that?"

"I've been practicing," Zach grinned. "Come on, let's roast some marshmallows!"

"I hope you brought the graham crackers and chocolate, Zozo," Doc said. "I love Smores!"

"I haven't had one of those in…" Walsh thought as he sat down by the fire. "Well a long time anyway."

"Aren't you going to be missed, Sir?" Zach asked.

"Most everyone else is either too drunk or too self absorbed in their own speeches to notice," Walsh waved his arm. "Besides I have Henderson to watch things. He'll let me know if something comes up. After what we've been through yesterday I think this calls for a toast."

"Not **another** one!" Doc groaned as he and the others got some cups and Zozo poured some non alcoholic punch in them.

"If I hear one more speech my ears are going to bleed," Shane agreed.

"Don't worry I'll keep it short," Walsh told them. He held up his glass. "To the best team I have ever had the privilege of commanding. I'm proud of all of you. With you on Earth's side, the Crown Empire doesn't stand a chance."

"Hear, hear," Waldo agreed as they drank.

"Now, let's get this party going," Walsh smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "These marshmallows won't roast themselves you know?"

"I'll help!" Jessica went to put some on a stick.

"Me too!" Buzzwang said happily.

"Buzzwang you don't eat!" Doc gave him a look.

"So? I can still roast," Buzzwang said as he stuck a marshmallow on a metal spike coming out of his finger and put it in the fire.

"BUZZWANG YOU'RE SETTING THE MARSHMELLOW ON FIRE!" Zozo shouted.

"AHHHH!" Buzzwang startled. "I THINK I'M ON FIRE!"

"Buzzwang you're going to burn us all to cinders if you're not careful!" Zach shouted.

"Oh man," Shane chuckled as Buzzwang ran into the water to put himself out.

"Better?" Niko gently took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Much," Shane looked into the eyes of a fellow kindred spirit and smiled. "Come on, we'd better help before Buzzwang burns all the marshmallows."


End file.
